Electrical components, such as memory devices, can be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB may include multiple signaling lines that can travel through different layers of the PCB. The different layers of the PCB may be connected with signal vias, or connections, that transmit the electrical signal between the different layers of the PCB.
The signals in the PCB associated with memory devices have a return signal that is associated (e.g., explicit or virtual) with each electrical signal. The return signal may be transported by a ground plane or signal that is in a layer of the PCB just below the layer that carries the electrical signal. The return signal may be transmitted with return vias, or connections, that transmit the return signal between the different layers of the PCB.